Sins of Our Fathers
by Aurora Lora
Summary: AU! What if in telling the story of how he got rich, Bart Bass did what he did best his whole life...Lied. Now that he's gone, his son is left to wonder if he'd inherited his father's gift - destroying everything he touches. He is learning to live with that possibility until his decision turns to fear when he meets someone whose downfall he's not willing to watch. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I finally felt brave enough to submit this to a closer inspection. This is my first try at writing. I'm inexperienced, but I'm willing to try. I know my dialogues may be a little off. I apologize for that. Since English is not my native language, you might find a lot of mistakes in terms of tense misuse, punctuation and few other things. I did my best to eliminate the spelling errors, but some may have found their way in, nevertheless.

I'll try to make a few more clarifications at the end of the chapter. For now, I don't want to smother you so you can proceed to reading the chapter without rolling your eyes. :)

* * *

**Title:** Sins of Our Fathers

**Chapter: **1 of ?

**Pairing: **Chuck Bass, Blair Waldorf

**Setting: **New York City, late '50s ( with flashbacks going back 10 - 20 years before ).

**Description:** What if in telling the story of how he got rich, Bart Bass did what he did best his whole life...Lied. Now that he's gone, his son is left to wonder if he'd inherited his father's gift - destroying everything he touches. He is learning to live with that possibility until his decision turns to fear when he meets someone whose downfall he's not willing to watch.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Charles Bass lived his life following no one's rules, but his own. He knew how to exit the shadow just in time to grab the prey, then disappear again, leaving those aggrieved to wonder, but never speak since it brought too much shame. He glided through life with an inexplicable ease or, at least, that's how he made it seem.

At the age of fifteen he had already converted himself in a threat for every respectable household that had a female child. Overprotection of said children caused his possible victim count to drop, but young Charles quickly learned that limits existed only to be pushed and that young wives were just as easy targets; lustful, often misunderstood and ripe.

He also learned that being alone meant never having to see disappointment in eyes of those whose love you're supposed to have unconditionally. Disappointment and hurt in other people's eyes could be overseen, ignored or even enjoyed; it was their fault – they should've known better than to expect more of him.

Today, he was turning eighteen. As he stood in the library facing the large window, he wondered if there was any reason to celebrate other than the vast fortune his father left behind was finally being handed over to him. Night was young, but it was winter and the dark had already engulfed the city and the gloomy face reflected, stared back at him spoiling his need to see the flickering lights. Bravely, he glared back at it, refusing to retreat.

Soft knock on the door made him lose advantage in this ongoing duel.

"Come in!" he called out.

Heavy, wooden door opened and tall, grey-haired man dressed in an impeccable black suit and white shirt slid into the room. Charles now shifted his attention to the man's reflection in the window.

"Sir, almost all of the guests have arrived" he informed.

"Thank you, William. I'll be coming down shortly" he replied turning around to face his valet. He had grown terribly accustomed to the man over the years, but he hated being close to anyone so he kept their relationship strictly professional forgiving occasional slip or a fatherly advice.

"Of course, Sir" the man responded taken aback a little by the look in his young master's eyes. He didn't sport it often, but when he did he usually requested to be left alone. Tonight, that was not an option since he had a ballroom full of people eager to celebrate his coming of age.

Both men were aware that invitees were as eager as ever when it came to sharing someone's success on Upper East Side or in simple words, not that much.

"Nathaniel?" Charles asked.

"He arrived over half an hour ago, sir. "With his parents".

_Good, _he thought to himself.

Nathaniel Archibald was his childhood friend and to this day, the only one. His family came from an old money, a dynasty of some sort. Charles, however, cared very little about family trees to bother with the details. That earned him the title of high society's golden boy which also seemed to be the perfect bait for young unsuspecting ladies. Nathaniel was never bothered by the fact his best friend always picked the girls right out of his arms, since he was interested in just one – Serena Van Der Woodsen, glowing image of perfection. Luckily, Charles has never shown the slightest interest in her.

"Announce me, William. I'll be exiting in a minute".

"Of course, Sir" William nodded shortly and left to do as told. Just before he left the room, he turned around once again. "And, sir…"

"Yes?" Charles arched his eyebrow at him.

"Try to have good time tonight".

He smirked at the comment knowing that, for him, there could be no other way.

* * *

He stood at the top of a grand staircase looking over at the crowed applauding and raising glasses in his honor. Big entrances weren't unknown to him, but this was too theatrical even for him. After officially welcoming his guests and wishing them pleasant evening, he quickly exchanged niceties with those he couldn't avoid. His eyes, however, scanned the room for the one person that could make this formality more bearable.

As he spotted Nathaniel, Charles only confirmed his thoughts. He was accompanied by a young, fresh face worthy of being called his birthday present. Even before reaching the two he made a mental note to thank Nathaniel properly with an expensive gift.

Charles walked across the room with elegance that no boy of eighteen should poses. With his eyes set on the goal and ignoring offended looks from those he passed pretending not to hear, he quickly placed a champagne flute on the passing waiter's server.

"Nathaniel!" he when he was a few steps away.

"Chuck!" tall, blue-eyed boy responded with a smile and a nickname that he allowed just him to use. "Congratulations, my friend! Happy Birthday!"

Chuck nodded and smiled.

"I assumed you'd be busy receiving best wishes from your guests. I'd come to find you if I knew they were that impolite" Nate, another rarely used nickname by family and friends, grinned knowing full well Chuck did his best to skip on those.

"Well, apparently, Nathaniel, I'm not being neglected only by my guests, but by servants as well. As you can see, I'm empty handed. May I ask you to find me a drink?"

He pretended not to notice the girl standing next to Nate when, he was already aware of her bare shoulders, the way diamond necklace encircled her lean neck and red dress tight around her waist.

"It looks like they heard you. Here." Nate motioned towards the waiter who was approaching them. He also used the opportunity to shake his head shortly and give his friend a significant look while the girl explored the room with her big, brown eyes.

Chuck raised his eyebrow, intrigued.

"I believe I haven't had the pleasure of being formally introduced to the lady" he finally turned to her and bowed slightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm so rude" Nate continued to fake. "Charles, Miss Blair Waldorf. Blair, Charles Bass. The birthday boy".

"Happy Birthday" she said flatly as he took her hand and kissed her gloved fingers just below the arch of her knuckles.

"Pleasure, Miss Waldorf. And thank you".

He managed to keep her attention for exactly three seconds, before they were interrupted by an older, elegant woman who looked like she was in a hurry.

"Excuse me" she looked at Nate first. "Blair, darling, come. I want to meet you with some of my old friends" she spoke as was half dragging her away when Chuck spoke.

"Mrs. Waldorf, I presume?" he glared at her for a second and then put on one of his best socially acceptable smiles.

"Oh, Charles!" she sounded surprised. "I haven't seen you. Happy Birthday, dear! It's a lovely party!"

Nate and Chuck were left alone and shared a knowing look, followed by a chuckle.

"What was that about?" Chuck asked finally.

"What?"

"Shaking of the head, the look" Nate still looked at him puzzled. "You were negating me approach, Nathaniel. And on my birthday, no less! Does that mean Miss Perfect got some competition?"

"Oh, that! No, it's just… She's a friend and I don't want to see her get hurt. They just moved back from Paris and she's been through a lot lately-"

"Prince Charming broke the engagement?!" Chuck asked sarcastically.

Nate gave him disapproving look. "No, her father left her mother."

"Remind me to visit France soon."

"He left her for another man!"

His eyes widened in amusement and he hid a laugh inside the glass. "All the more reason, Nathaniel! If men are leaving women for other men that means more ladies are in need of consolation. It's a simple math."

Nathaniel decided against commenting on his friend's calculus.

"So, we have a case of a vacant father, then?" Chuck continued to explore his interest in a way that was making Nate uncomfortable.

"Actually, Blair wanted to stay with him in Paris, but her mother dragged her here."

"Demanding mother?"

Nate was starting to get really agitated.

"There must be something! I have to make a strategy."

"So, you want to tell me you really don't remember her?" Nate asked nervously.

"Who said anything about that?" Chuck replied with an answer sipping the last drops from his glass.

"But, you…"

"Nathaniel, if you were a woman" and he made a short, but significant pause," wouldn't you be offended if someone recognized you when they've last seen you when you were six?"

"But, you could've recognized the name!"

"We were children, Nathaniel. Who remembers names at that age?!"

Charles' eyes were glistening in a way Nate didn't like. He had it, usually, when faced with a challenge.

"While we're at names, who's that nameless creature Serena has brought?" Chuck's question and the mention of Serena's name quickly weakened Nate's resolve to fend his friend.

Like a real princess of the Upper East Side, Serena was making an even bigger entrance than Chuck himself. And the accessory she had attached to her arm tonight, was an extra guarantee that she won't be unnoticed.

"Sensitive boy, but from Brooklyn!" Nate said with mockery in his voice that resembled female's a little more than necessary. The look on Chuck's face demanded explanation. "My mother spoke to Lily Van Der Woodsen and, apparently, that's how she described him. He's an _aspiring_ writer or a journalist… I don't know!"

"You sadden me, my friend! Look around! Take a pick!" Chuck motioned to a room full of girls ready to take a spoonful of whatever Nathaniel Archibald was offering.

Nate lowered his eyes to the ground and shook his head. "I don't work that way, Chuck".

"You're too fond of the memories, you mean?" Charles responded nonchalantly even though he knew he had hit the target.

"W-what?" Nate's voice was confused and almost alarmed.

"Nothing", he replied. "Let me take care of this little problem for you. If I'm correct this _person_ should not be on my guest list and Serena's invitation did not say plus one".

Chuck was about to stride off, when Nate grabbed his forearm and stopped him.

"No, don't!" he begged. "You know her. She's not an elitist and she'll just stand up to his defense. We've seen enough theatrics for one night".

"Not even close, Nathaniel, but maybe you're right. I just became the richest man in New York City, I can spend few drinks on those less fortunate", he paused and pressed a finger to his lip, furrowing his eyebrows slightly. "What did you say his name was, again?"

"Daniel Humphrey."

"They never learn."

Nate stared at his friend's face. The best and the worst thing about him was the fact there wasn't anything he wouldn't do. "You scare me sometimes" Nate said to him sincerely.

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me. Now, if you'll excuse, I was asked by a very dear person to try and have some fun tonight. I plan on following the advice" he raised a glass and took a few steps backwards before turning around and disappearing between the chattering crowd.

None criteria lowering would lead to the rest of the evening being described as amusing. Endless line of business people had said their names, but they haven't achieved anything in becoming more than just that – a face and a name he, most likely, wouldn't be able to connect later. He abhorred and belittled these people in his mind too many times to allow himself to take them seriously.

Then, moving heads of the notably lower guest count shifted just in the right moment to open the view. From the furthest corner of the room, two big, brown eyes were looking at him, but differently than he was used to being looked at. There was no invitation, no seduction, no faked indifference. Just a question – one he did not know answer to.

So, he smirked, raised his glass and blinked… Just for a moment. When he opened his eyes, she had already looked away.

Later that night, as he gripped on a dress too golden to be classy, devoured his victim and watched her disappear and disintegrate under him, he wondered if the little boy who knew and despised the true would ever grow up and stop being afraid of what was behind the gloomy face in the window. Then he decided to put him to sleep with some brown and some red.

* * *

**A/N 2:** So, here it is... A little introductory chapter where I've tried to set who's who and to explain some of the background. I haven't finished the story yet, but I've sketched next few chapters.

I promised to clarify some things:

1. The setting might be a bit confusing since, but it was important to fit Bart's story and make it have sense.

2. I'm very concerned about how my dialogues came out, so all comments on that part are welcome... just don't smack me on the head with a hammer. Everything else will be fine!

3. I did change the background, but I've also kept a lot of the original. As for the development, the beginning of the story might trace back some steps into season 1, but it will not be based solely on that. Don't expect to read - fight, make up, Masquerade, Victrola, break up etc kind of story. I've used some elements, but it will take its own road.

If you have the time, tell me what do you think, but mostly - if I should continue with this story at all.

Thank you,

Lora :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **This chapter was almost finished when I published the first one. I figured, why wait.

Hope you like it! :)

* * *

**Title:** Sins of Our Fathers

**Chapter: **2 of ?

**Pairing: **Chuck Bass, Blair Waldorf

**Setting: **New York City, late '50s ( with flashbacks going back 10 - 20 years before ).

**Description:** What if in telling the story of how he got rich, Bart Bass did what he did best his whole life...Lied. Now that he's gone, his son is left to wonder if he'd inherited his father's gift - destroying everything he touches. He is learning to live with that possibility until his decision turns to fear when he meets someone whose downfall he's not willing to watch.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

New York streets were covered in snow that morning. She felt sad upon realizing she had failed to see it falling.

A chubby maid followed closely behind carrying a loaf of bread in her arms as Blair led the way, moving across the mental map her mother had etched with her instructions. "I think it should be there, Dorota" she motioned to the left and carried on.

Feeding the ducks in the winter was one of her favorite traditions. It started when she was a little girl when her father would take her to the pond. She had barely any memories of this place. It was new to her, but in desperate need of some familiarity she decided to wait in abandoning old habits.

Once in front of the lake, she thought how destiny of a child was sad. She no longer considered herself to be one, but her parents did, since they left her no choice and decided her life for her. It was easy for them to pack up their lives and move on, but they forgot about a small detail they just threw in one of the suitcases and carried around like she had no say. Maybe that was just her case, but she refused to explore that possibility further.

When she expressed her wish to stay in Paris with her father, Mrs. Waldorf acted surprised and offended, but that just a part of the act, she was sure of it. No one could play scorned better than Eleanor Waldorf, when she deemed it fit, but no one could hide it better than her, either.

Lost in mix of loathing and admiration she had for her mother's talent, she had floated away to a different place. The face from last night brought back the memory from when she was a girl and she absently fixed her curls as if to check that they were all there.

"Miss Blair, almost 12 o'clock" voice laced with thick eastern European accent summoned her back to reality. "Mrs. Eleanor said-"

"Yes, Dorota. We don't want to keep Mother waiting, do we?" she replied.

Waldorfs may have abandoned their previous life and left so much behind, but Eleanor refused to leave was the loyal servant. Blair was grateful for that, although she would never admit it.

"You're late!" Eleanor exclaimed nervously the second Blair walked in their new home.

"I'm sorry, mother" she apologized.

"I told you we are having guests today. It's been a week since we got back and I can't avoid hosting any longer".

Blair chuckled grimly at these words. _Since we got back. _Everything about this world was so unknown and unfamiliar that she couldn't possibly consider it coming back.

She grew up in Paris in a home that always welcomed painters, writers and musicians; listened to tragically romantic bohemian stories and walked on Monmartre. Her parents never managed to break the bonds with their old lives, so she was never allowed to truly become a part of that world, but her heart soared with hope that she will break free one day.

All of the sudden instead of sincere, dreaming eyes blurred with cigarette smoke and wine she was looking in prying eyes of the new world inhabitants; crystal clear, but deceptive. Blair could understand, but never accept their insatiable hunger for misfortune of others. And she couldn't see why was her mother so impatient to host two women that weren't coming to offer any consolation.

"Lilly Van Der Woodsen and Anne Archibald, right?" Blair asked

"Yes, they are lovely ladies and you should meet them properly. Last night was certainly not the occasion" Eleanor replied. "I suggest you watch closely. You can learn a lot from them".

Blair opened her mouth to protest, but Eleanor was faster.

"Now, wash yourself and come down to eat. You know how I hate to eat alone".

For Eleanor Waldorf having a meal all alone was the most tragic thing in the world, a reminder that '_the family is being torn apart'_. Until recently, Blair could swear that her mother enjoyed in very little things the way she enjoyed not being interrupted during her breakfasts on the balcony, which she had, of course, alone.

So, she just shook her head and obeyed.

Half an hour later, Blair sat at the table focusing on controlling bile rising to her throat while her mother was feeling very talkative.

"I haven't asked you, Blair. Did you have good time last night?"

"You would know, mother. I was with you the whole time" Blair replied and faked a smile.

Eleanor mimicked her gesture.

"Yes, Blair, but you were talking to a nice boy before that. Nathaniel Archibald, right?" she asked, but Blair knew there was no need to answer. "How was he?"

"Nice" she replied simply, but Eleanor's eyes craved for more details. "Polite and he behaved like a gentleman".

"I was so sorry I had to interrupt, but I couldn't let you be seen in Charles Bass' company".

Blair raised her eyebrows.

"And why is that, mother? He was quite ordinary, if I remember correctly."

Eleanor paused for a second and lowered her fork on the plate.

"You remember him?" she asked.

"Yes, just like I remember Nate and Serena from that time. We all played in the same park".

"True, but unlike Serena and Nathaniel who have grown to be young people worthy of respect, Charles developed something… diabolical over the years" she said. "That's what I've heard. I guess his father wasn't very lucky when he picked him".

"No one picks their children!" Blair snapped. "Or parents, while we're at that!"

Eleanor flinched at this comment, but kept calm. "Of course, darling. What I meant is that Bart adopted Charles when he was two years old. And if Bart was alive it would be obvious – he was blonde and had blue eyes. Charles looks nothing like him".

"He could look like his mother".

Eleanor shook her head, her mouth full.

"No, Bart's wife was also fair-haired."

"Or a love-child, maybe" she attempted a joke.

"For Heaven's sake, Blair!" Eleanor shrieked. "Bart was a wonderful man. I could tell how much he suffered for not being able to have a child with Barbara. And when she died, he was crushed. Those assumptions won't get you very far here."

Blair apologized reluctantly.

"Try to be nice to Nathaniel. Trust me, it is a lot easier to have someone from such a good family help you into the society. He's the right man for you, Blair" she gave her a knowing look.

"Like father's good name made him into a good man for you?"

Blair regretted her words the second they were said. "I will not tolerate this!" her mother stood up. "We're done" she said as she started gathering the dishes. "Dorota!" she then called.

Blair stood up as well, without an apology because she couldn't provide the cue for another breakdown. Eleanor always knew how to seize the opportunity and even though she had taken it too far this time, apologizing wasn't in her nature. So, she quickly turned and went towards her bedroom.

"Blair!" her mother called. "Put on some make-up. Your cheeks are so red. You look like a peasant. Oh, and wear something darker. It'll make your hips smaller".

Blair swallowed hard and walked away.

* * *

Chuck woke up later than usual that morning trying determine where the sound was coming from. He untangled himself from the sheets before realizing that they weren't the only thing keeping him pinned to the bed. Long, pale female leg was thrown over his. The girl was still asleep next to him, lying on her stomach.

Another look at her told him exactly why she didn't run away, crying like most of the other girls he was with. Her reddish hair lay sprawled across his pillow.

Georgina Sparks, the girl whose actions made her parents leave town and move to California. They cut her out of the will, but she still knew how to find her way back into the high society – through beds.

Chuck always described her as crazy enough to be dangerous, but lacking resolution. Many feared her, he found her laughable. Still, Georgina was the perfect companion for nights when he didn't feel like courting.

There was another knock on the door and he finally understood what woke him up.

"Yes!" he growled in a raspy voice.

William entered his room and stopped when he realized his master was not alone. He awkwardly averted his eyes to the side.

Chuck smirked.

"It's late, sir. I wasn't sure if you had anything planned, so –"

"William, don't tell me you don't recognize Miss Sparks?" he said as he finally stood up from the bed and immediately went towards the bar.

"I'm sorry, sir, it is a bit hard in…" he cleared his throat. "… that position".

William tilted his head to the side and that earned him a chuckle.

"As for plans, the board meeting is not until next week. I am free to enjoy my childhood a little longer".

"I'm sorry for waking you up, then, sir".

Chuck waved his hand and looked through the window. He liked snow.

"Bring me today's papers" he said shortly taking a sip of scotch.

His valet stood silent for a couple of moments with a worried expression on his face, before getting the order. Chuck knew very well what the hesitation meant.

"Which one?" he asked.

"The New York Times, sir."

"Wake her up and order someone to change the sheets when I leave" he said calmly taking another sip and not looking at either of them. Chuck listened as William approached the bed, shook his sleep over guest and knew exactly when Georgina opened her eyes.

"Get off me, you old creep!" she shouted.

"I'm sorry, Miss, I will have to ask you to leave". This man deserved a raise, Chuck thought to himself.

"I hate you!" she threw at him when his faithful servant finally managed to get her out. _Stand in line. _

"Anything else, sir?"

"Yes, I don't want to be disturbed!" Charles replied sternly and heard the door open and close once again. Pouring himself another glass he set down and picked up the newspaper.

ADDOPTED SON OF LATE BART BASS CELEBRATES HIS 18th BIRTHDAY

Will this be the mark to end his infamous reputation?

Chuck stared at the front page and his photo featured there. It brought back memories from three years ago.

_ He stormed into the cabinet, rage emanating from his eyes. Pile of papers was crushed in his hand and in the next second was thrown at the poised man sitting behind the desk. His pale blue eyes bore into his son's face. _

_ "What is this supposed to mean, Charles?" Bart shouted standing up. _

_ "It means that you've been lying to me! My whole life, you've been lying to me!" _

_ "What are you talking about…" he looked down at the papers and when he realized what he was staring at, all the color escaped his face. _

_ "Where… How did you get this?" he started ruffling through them, reading and looking at pictures. _

_ "You forget private investigators don't care for anything but the money, father!" Chuck emphasized the last word as much as he could. _

_ "Mike?" _

_ "He told me to consider it my birthday present!" he answered. "Truth, free of charge!" _

_ Bart stared at him silently. _

_ "All I wanted to know was who my real parents were. Imagine my surprise when I found out when the man who supposedly adopted me IS my real father!" his hands were pressed against the desk as he leaned forward, inches away from Bart's face. "So, what do you have to say to that, Dad?" _

_ "Charles, you have to calm down. I can explain everything" he said, his voice steady, but pleading. _

_ "I don't need you to explain" Chuck shouted and picked one photo from the desk. "I just want to know about her? Where is she?"_

_ Bart swallowed hard as the beautiful, doe-eyed woman. _

_ "Dead" he muttered. "She died giving birth to you". _

_ Chuck froze. "I don't believe you". _

_ "Ask Mike to find her, then. I'm telling you the truth". _

_ For a moment, a man and a boy just stared at each other, guilt now written on both their faces. "I'm getting to the bottom of this", Chuck spoke first. Then he stormed out of the room in the same manner he had entered. _

_ In that moment, Chuck decided that he will be the son Bart Bass deserves to have._

He tried to suppress most of the memories from that day because they usually reminded him how betrayed and hurt he felt. The man he looked up to was his real father and instead of closer to him, he never felt more betrayed, abandoned and distant.

And he kept his promise – became his father's son. Chuck also learned everything and with each fact became more cruel and mean. His grip on the glass tightened.

"William!" he shouted knowing that the man was probably just outside the room.

"Yes, sir?" William entered immediately. He really did deserve a raise.

"Prepare me a suit. I'm heading out!"

"Where to, if I may ask, sir?"

Chuck thought about it for a second then replied: "They asked a question, dear Will and I'm willing to deliver the answer". He made a short pause then continued: "But, before that, we're visiting Brooklyn. Tell the driver to carry the gun".

* * *

**A/N 2: **Don't worry, the gun is just precaution. I'm still not ready to have Chuck become a killer. You never know, though.

Anyway, thanks for reading and thanks to those who left reviews, followed or favored.

P.S. What about chapter length? Too short? PM me with a simple message about it if you're not up to leaving a review.

Thank you,

Lora


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Sins of Our Fathers

**Chapter: **3 of ?

**Pairings: **Chuck Bass, Blair Waldorf

**Setting: **New York, late 50s ( with flashbacks )

**Description: **What if in telling the story of how he got rich, Bart Bass did what he did best his whole life… Lied. Now, that he's gone, his son is left to wonder if he'd inherited his father's gift – destroying everything he touches. He is learning to live with that possibility until he meets someone whose downfall he is not ready to watch.

* * *

CHAPTER 3

"How could you?" Serena yelled at him, interrupting his breakfast. Her blonde hair cascaded around her in slopes, her eyes watery and furious. Chuck shifted his head to the side and looked at the maid who waved apologetically while muttering something he didn't quite understand.

"Care to explain?" he asked, putting another piece of neatly chopped meat in his mouth.

"Stop it! You know why I'm here!" But his arched eyebrows refused to acknowledge the reason for her sudden visit. "You threatened Dan's sister!"

Chuck's eyes widened in fake surprise and he brought napkin to his lips. "Is that what he told you?" he shook his head. "I'd never take you for someone who'd fall for a liar. But, then again, you are falling for everyone these days".

Serena stared at him disbelievingly as he calmly stood up and poured a drink.

"I didn't threaten her".

"Chuck, she went home shaking-"

"All I did was stage our encounter and I may have pretended not to know who she was. I invited her for a friendly drink. And she accepted".

His nonchalance and no sign of guilt drove her insane.

"Friendly? You told her-"

"The truth, Serena. I told her the truth" he sat back in his chair facing her again. "I told her that we live in a closed world and that outsiders often feel compelled to run for their lives. Now, does that sound like a threat to you?"

"I did you a favor and you should've known better than to bring him here" he added after she remained silent and took another sip.

A long sigh escaped her lips and she sat down on one of the chairs.

"Should I tell the help to bring an extra plate?"

"No".

Slumped in her chair, Serena tried to remember how much time and how many opportunities she had to see Chuck in this light. But, being an optimist she always was she refused to believe it. She remembered different time and a different boy.

"Why are you doing this, Chuck?" she asked silently. "Why do you take so much pride in ruining other people's lives?"

His face froze. He was either asked or asked himself this question way too many times in the past few days to just laugh it off. So, he held the same expression until his face started to twitch.

"You talk as if you don't know me" he discarded it at the end.

"I talk like this because I think I do" Serena said as she leaned forward. "I know you weren't always like this. I know you're not doing this out of spite. And for some strange reason I can't even be mad at you. But, it has just become so hard to be around and make excuses".

"Then don't, Serena. It's as easy as that".

In his mind, it was. For a moment, he thought that was exactly what she'll do. She stood up and gathered her things.

"If you want to apologize, you know where to find me" she said.

"Off so soon?" Chuck asked ignoring her. "To Brooklyn, is it? Repairing damage?"

Serena eyed him carefully waiting for his guard to fall, but she saw nothing.

"No, you're going to take care of that. I'm going to see Blair Waldorf. My mother thinks we can be friends again. You know, like when we were _six" _she laughed at the last word, but stopped as she saw the smirk on Chuck's face and a familiar flash in his eyes.

"Tell her I said 'hey' " he said meaningfully as he watched her brain putting the pieces together.

"Don't you dare!" she shrieked. "Besides, her mother wants her to see her with Nate and I am going to encourage it!"

This little sense of victory she had wavered when Chuck showed no sign that he will obey. She didn't like the expression on his face, so she turned around and left, uttering goodbye that was left unanswered.

Chuck wasn't shaken by the information Serena just gave him. Image of petite brunette was enough to occupy his mind completely. She was different; intriguing, mysterious and… challenging. And Chuck Bass never back down from a challenge.

"William!" he called, his eyes lighting up. "Get me Nathaniel on the phone. I have a proposition to make".

* * *

In a beautiful elegant restaurant, one table was louder than others.

Blair decided it was because of the sweet Spanish wine she was drinking but whichever the reason was, she couldn't deny she was having a wonderful time. That gave her even more joy when she remembered the look on her mother's face and her _'I don't like this. I don't like this at all' _line repeated in various form over the last day and a half.

After all, it was her idea to get closer to Nate, so when he called with an idea to gather the _playground group _for dinner, how could she say no?

It took her only several minutes to realize that Nate was here because of Serena, but it didn't bother her. He might have been her love when she was six, but he has grown to be rather uninteresting. For a moment, Blair wondered if she would even notice that if they hadn't moved away. Would she be attached to his hand, planning their wedding?

Serena was there because she had to be. She was still as vibrant and perky as Blair remembered and it didn't take long for them to bond again. In the process, Blair managed to squeeze out interesting details about the life on the Upper East Side and to her surprise it wasn't as dull as she thought.

But, the only thing she couldn't understand was why he came. Just to complete the circle?

Chuck Bass didn't seem like the sentimental type. Imagining him as someone willing to laugh over childhood memories didn't fit. Maybe that's why she hasn't seen him laugh once. Instead, she caught his narrow eyes looking at her on more than once occasion.

It must be the wine.

"Yes!"Serena exclaimed, making it impossible not to pay attention to what she was saying. "And you always tried to wear your coat in color that matched his!"

It's been whole ten minutes since Serena started remembering everything about Blair's childish, but according to her, undying love for Nate. Champagne she was drinking had a side effect; it other's eyes roll.

Nate wasn't taking it very well. First, he started shifting uncomfortably in his chair then he begged her to stop until he finally gave up and was now just playing with his glass. It must have dawned on him that his plan wasn't working.

"We were children, Serena" Blair said politely, to her own surprise. "You can't expect me to remember everything. However, I do remember Bass' scarves".

She brought already prepared bite to her lips, pretending not to notice silence that fell on the table.

"Actually, it was just one" Chuck said smirking and raised his glass.

Nate looked between the two. "Wait, you do remember him?" he asked chuckling. "But, at the party… I introduced you".

Blair smiled at the genuinely surprised look on his face. So naïve.

"Oh, that. I'm sure that Bass here is a gentleman and I didn't want to make uncomfortable as he thought of ways to apologize". Another bite.

"You two are way too much alike!" Nate laughed.

"Really?How so?" Blair asked.

But, now, her skin was burning. She tried hard to appear as if she didn't notice his eyes on her; chewing, sipping, talking… And always watching. Nate's blue boy-like eyes provided shelter from. She could read them.

There was nothing boy-like in those dark eyes across the table. To read them, Blair knew she would have to look deep into them. That thought scared her inexplicably. His matureness wasn't a pretense. It was like he willingly aged too soon. Something, she didn't know if to admire or be sad about.

"I…um…" Nate began and looked nervously at Chuck. "It's just…"

"Nathaniel!" Chuck's voice interrupted. "I think we're boring the ladies".

"Yes, you are!" Serena jumped in, sounding a little slurped.

Suddenly, Blair felt disappointed. She wanted to know.

It must be the wine.

She was tipsy, but not tipsy enough to forget that a drunken lady is not a pretty sight. She looked at Serena's face and then Chuck and Nate's nodding told her that it wasn't new. So, she nodded, too.

"Serena, I have to use the ladies' room. Come with me".

Blair stood up slowly testing her legs, afraid they might be too shaky. She watched Serena dragging herself from her seat and kept her arm close enough to catch her if she lost balance. Nate tried to help, but Serena slapped his hand away. He looked hurt.

Inside the ladies' room, Blair used every trick she had learned over the years of her mother's fondness of alcohol. She dabbed cold water on Serena's neck and put some on her face, careful not to ruin her make-up. Happy, blabbing Serena disappeared before her eyes and instead sadder, teary eyed version jumped in.

"You might want to slow down with the champagne" Blair told her trying not to sound judgmental.

Serena turned around and took in her reflection in the mirror; slumped shoulders, red face and even her hair didn't look as shiny anymore.

"He doesn't want to have anything for me. He says I'm too complicated".

And there, before her eyes, Blair saw a puzzle. She quickly searched through everything Serena told her, but she couldn't find anything meaningful enough to explain her state.

"Who does, Serena?"

"Chuck ruined everything".

Another piece of the puzzle, but Blair didn't know where to put it. Question formed in her mind and it made her restless.

"You and… Chuck?" she asked cautiously.

"No!" Serena looked at her. "But, you would never understand".

Serena said nothing after that and Blair was happy about it. Her mind raced trying to make some connection between Chuck and Serena's ruined romance.

"I want to go home" the blonde stated eventually.

Back in the restaurant, as they approached the table, Blair saw Chuck and Nate in heated discussion and was able to hear 'You're insane' from Nate before they spotted them and silenced. Minute by minute, things she wanted to know about Chuck Bass piled up, but it was clear that the night was over.

Nate's eyes flew to Serena and then to Blair silently asking for her well-being.

"I'll take her home" he offered.

"May I offer you a ride home, Blair" Chuck asked as they walked towards the exit, him behind her.

"No need, I'll just hail a cab. Thank you" she replied calmly.

"I insist. It's dark and you don't know the city well" his voice so low, she could've tripped on it "Please".

The prospect of being alone with Chuck Bass made her nervous. Chilling sensation inside reminded her of things she used to be afraid of and couldn't tell why he summoned it, too.

It was the wine. The only way she could explain how her skin burned and chills went down her spine whenever he looked at her. She was told he's diabolical and dangerous, and apparently, capable of ruining someone's romance, yet she couldn't find the strength to just walk away.

"Okay" she said finally, once they were out and the cold air hugged her. The snow was falling again.

She saw Nate give him a strange look, the first one tonight she couldn't decipher.

And then, it was just them.

She didn't know a lot about cars, but she decided she liked the long, elegant Cadillac whose door opened for them. Leather seats welcomed her inside and their smell tickled her nostrils, along with the scent of masculine perfume that intensified as the air around them became warmer.

They sat in complete silence.

Blair hated being in the dark about anything but there was no way she could ask everything she wanted to know. Snowflakes under the street lights seemed distracting enough. She never had a chance to drive through New York City at night and even if she did, she didn't remember it. She liked how navy blue of the sky mixed with orange light outside. Whenever they passed the window with the light turned on, she wondered about the lives of those inside; something she was doing since she was a little girl.

"Like what you see?" Chuck's voice came in a whisper, but sudden.

Turning slowly, she waited until facing him completely before saying simply. "Yes".

"Does that mean you're staying?"

The same feeling again; chills and burning.

"I might" Blair said and swallowed. "But, the snow will go away. Will it still be this beautiful?"

Chuck didn't reply and looked away. Few moments of silence more in which she carefully observed his features. Jawline, nose, lips, hair…

"I apologize for Serena's behavior. I'm sorry if she ruined your evening" he said still looking somewhere in front of him.

_Seize. _

"I understand. Heartbreak can do that to someone". Subtle, ever so subtle.

This was the moment when she would learn more. If she was just talking to someone else… But, there was nothing from him; not a twitch of a jaw, not a look, not a word…. Nothing. She just saw as he straightened his pants. That was it.

Too busy thinking, Blair missed when they entered a more familiar street. Car stopped suddenly and she saw her building outside. That saddened her.

She watched his gentleman gestures, opening the door, exiting first, holding them for her… Smiling.

"Thank you for the ride, Charles" she said and it felt awkward.

He chuckled.

"Chuck. My friends call me Chuck".

"Is that what we are? Friends, I mean?"

He lowered his head slightly and looked at her underneath his eyebrows. The same look and the same feeling.

"It's good to have you back, Waldorf. We made a good team back then".

"Good night, Bass" she said smiling, too aware that she didn't like the category he put her in.

"Good night, Waldorf".

Blair walked away and didn't turn around. She listened carefully and it wasn't until she was walking across the lobby that she heard door closing with a thud. He was looking.

"How was dinner? Did Nate bring you home?" Eleanor waited with questions.

"No, Chuck Bass did" Blair replied calmly and went to her room.

The next morning, when the flowers arrived, she lied they were from Nate.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you all for reading the story.

I'm counting on you to tell me everything you like or don't like. That's the only way I can improve. :)

Lora

P.S. I promise more action in the chapters to come. Just wanted to shape the mood and characters first. Feel free to tell me if you think it's dragged out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Sins of Our Fathers

**Chapter: **4 of ?

**Pairing: **Chuck Bass, Blair Waldorf

**Description: **What if in telling the story of how he got rich, Bart Bass did what he did best his whole life...Lied. Now that he's gone, his son is left to wonder if he'd inherited his father's gift - destroying everything he touches. He is learning to live with that possibility until his decision turns to fear when he meets someone whose downfall he's not willing to watch.

* * *

CHAPTER 4

"Gentlemen, thank you very much for coming here today" Chuck began standing up, straightening his jacket and putting on one of his practiced socially acceptable smiles.

Twelve men in front of him, all seated at the large table in the middle of the room, stared in his direction.

"I can't thank you enough for the wonderful job you've been doing to maintain my father's legacy. But, the moment came for me to step in and I hope my work will do yours justice".

That's when they started exchanging glances.

Something was off and he knew it deep inside. Instead of approving looks and hand-shaking they all sat quietly as if waiting for a cue. Chuck cleared his throat and widened his smile.

"The fact that from now on I will be the one with the deciding vote represents just the slight change in hierarchy. I intend to follow your advices-"

"Mr. Bass…um…" balding man with a red face whose name he couldn't remember, interrupted him. "Would you mind waiting just a moment longer? We're still expecting someone".

Chuck shifted his weight from one leg to another. He searched his long time experience of pretense trying to find the appropriate response for this request, but he just couldn't. In that very second, Board stopped being the connecting line between his childhood and ruling the world and became an obstacle. And he didn't know why.

"Expecting…" he tried politely but his throat was betraying him. "Gentlemen, this is a closed meeting, a mere formality-"

The door opened in that moment revealing the answer.

"Nephew of mine!" shouted the voice from the entrance. The man seemed taller than the last time he saw him. More threatening, certainly.

Large table at the center of the room. _Blink. _

Twelve men staring at him. _Blink. _

Familiar place. _Blink. _

Like in slow motion Chuck tried to take in the surrounding like it has suddenly changed. His eras refused to accommodate to the silence. They pounded with every heartbeat as he waited for words to return.

"What is he doing here?" Chuck asked as his jaw clenched.

Wrong – he knew it immediately.

"Charles, we felt it was appropriate to have a family member present. We have important things to discuss" the same man said again. Then he turned around to face the newcomer. "Jack, it is nice to see you. Please, take a seat".

Chuck watched the scene that played in front of him. His instincts told him to march over there and greet his uncle like he deserved – with a fist on his face, but success in business world rarely involved acting on them. It mostly involved calculated actions based on patience and observation. So, he decided to do exactly that.

He watched as Jack strolled confidently across the room and took the available chair. He watched as the board greeted him with smiles and those closest to him with a pat on the back, even. Friendly atmosphere, Chuck concluded.

"Members of the Board, Charles, Jack" balding man with a red face whose name was Paul, Chuck remembered, stood up and politely addressed everyone present. "First, I want to thank you all for coming."

Chuck shifted uncomfortably in his chair thinking that he already did that. Paul went on an on with praises to the board for fulfilling the seemingly impossible task in keeping the company on top.

"Two years ago when we lost our leader, his will made clear his wishes about leadership. We all welcomed his decision as the logical one – father passing his legacy onto his son" he paused. "However, it was recently brought to our attention that we should be worried for its future".

If Jack Bass was trying to hide the smug smile on his face, he was doing it terribly. Chuck's eyes were now glued to his face, not caring for glances board members sent his way. He didn't care if his look showed all the loathing he had for his uncle or if his body wasn't in such poised position anymore.

"Charles" the man now addressed him, "I believe you recall details of your father's will?"

Heavily, Chuck turned to face the man. "Yes, I do. Especially the part that I'm the one to take over the company after I turn eighteen, which as you all know, happened a week ago".

"That is true. But, there was also a stipulation which allows the Board to delay the handover if we find it necessary".

"What is that supposed to mean?" Chuck growled.

Paul shared another knowing look with members of the board and Jack nodded his head urging him to continue. Soft commotion and throat clearing filled the room as they all waited for the bomb to drop.

"Charles, pardon our indiscretion regarding your personal life, but your behavior suggests that you're not ready to face this kind of responsibility".

Chuck rose to his feet, his hands placed on the table as he leaned forward his eyes dark and threatening.

"You don't have the right to deny me of what rightfully belongs to me!"

"Charles-"

"Will is a legal document and you have no power to change my father's wishes!"

"We're not denying you the right to sit in front of this board one day. But, we can't allow you to lead the company until we're completely sure that you're ready".

He took some time to process information not changing position and feeling the burden of every eye in the room looking at him. He needed silence and he silently begged for one man to stay silent. Trembling anger inside him told him that he wouldn't able to take one word from that worm.

Pictures from two years ago came back… The same smug expression, the same faked concern, the same look. Chuck remembered the rage on his uncle's face when he was sent to lead the branch in Australia – the least profitable section of the company. And now, he was back to toy with him.

"Fine" he said finally. "But, if I may ask, what is Jack Bass doing in this meeting?"

"Jack Bass has agreed to oversee the board in important matters having your best interest at heart. We felt that it was appropriate to have family member make sure that we fulfill our obligation to you and show you that it is not in our interest to exclude you from this company".

"Jack Bass and my best interest don't belong in the same sentence unless you want to point out that he doesn't care for it" Chuck glared at his uncle who was now playing the role of concerned relative.

"Chuck, I know we had our differences-" Jack finally opened his mouth.

"Differences? That's how you want to call it?"

The whole board was now silent watching the exchange.

"I was mourning a loss of my only brother, Chuck. I was hurt that he didn't believe in me enough and I just took it out on you. I apologize for that" he placed his palm over his heart. Chuck wanted to puke. Instead, he just chuckled and looked away.

"Charles" some other member of the board said his name "this company is empire. So many people depend on it, including every one of us present and so many families. We just can't risk placing it in hands of someone who doesn't understand that".

"We will revisit this in three months and we honestly hope that in the next six months you can really become our new leader" someone else said.

"What do you mean?" Chuck quickly turned his head.

"Your behavior, Charles. It has to change. Debauchery, threats, bribes, promiscuity, extravagance, bad press… It reflects poorly not only on you, but on all of us and this company".

Chuck smirked and looked at his uncle again. He then looked at every man in the room that one by one, bowed their heads. Still smiling he stood up.

"All right, gentlemen. Uncle Jack, your apology really touched me and I'm looking forward to your guidance and advices".

He then nodded, excused himself and left the room in long strides.

* * *

"I want that piece of shit out of this island and out of this world!" Chuck yelled walking into his study slamming the door behind, leaving Nate and William completely puzzled. "Call my lawyers! Now!"

He drank half a bottle of scotch before lawyers arrived. He drank the other half in the next two hours they spent there revising every corner of Bart's will. Next bottle was wasted as he smashed it against the wall when they left.

"Chuck…" Nate called silently after he watched his friend walk back and forth ever since Nate and William were the only ones left in the room with him.

"I'm sorry, Nathaniel, I can't talk right now. I'm too busy trying to find the most painful way to kill my uncle! I'm afraid that throwing him to the snakes might end up in mutual bonding".

Nate laughed at this, but closed his mouth the second Chuck glared at him.

"You think this is funny?!" he stopped pouring another glass of scotch. "I'd do it with my bare hands."

"You heard the lawyers, Chuck" Nate tried to reason with him. "There's nothing you can do. Everything is done according to your father's will".

"Yes" he replied and took a sip. "The will that says I can't have his company. I knew he hated his brother, but apparently he hated me even more. He left it to me like a good dad, but made it impossible for me to actually have it. Well played, Father" he said more to himself.

"It's not impossible" Nate said guardedly.

Chuck put the glass down and looked at William first than at Nate as if he was delusional. If he had it in him he would burst out laughing, but his lungs were unable to produce such sound. Like it was possible to just stop being what he was overnight, especially when every fiber of his twisted was being tested to tug the darkest corners. Their request fell into the category 'impossible' the minute they voiced it out and that bastard knew it.

"What do you suggest, Nathaniel? That I have myself castrated? Go to monastery? Give away my fortune to charity?" he asked and raised his eyebrows.

"No, but there are ways?"

"Like what?" he growled again.

Two men watched as Chuck ran hands across his face as if trying to scrape it off. Nate hated seeing Chuck like this. He wanted to scream at him, shake him and tell him that he was in trouble of his own making, but kept quiet, searching for possible solution; one that Chuck would accept and follow.

He, too, remembered different time when Chuck was a different man – a different boy. And he also remembered when it all changed, never fully understanding reasons for it. Overnight, Chuck became someone else; cruel and mean, unmoved by suffering of others, hardened. That was the only thing giving him hope he could go back just as quickly.

"You don't have to change completely. Just… Just tone it down" Nate tried. That would be a start.

"Our whole world lives out of overstatements." Chuck discarded it.

"What if you found something you can commit to. A cause, charity-"

"I could give away all of my money and it would be enough".

They shared a look and new that it was true. Unless Chuck was seen reading to blind children three times a week for the next three months or wearing a nurse's uniform, they wouldn't buy it. And even if he did succumb to such humiliation they would have him escorted into mental hospital.

"There is one other thing, sir" William spoke for the first time.

Both Nate and Chuck quirked their heads waiting.

"What if you found yourself a woman, sir?" valet presented his option. "Imagine, if you could commit to a girl, sir, she could take care of everything else – charity, social events, good publicity. Not to mention that she would look wonderful on your arm. Sir."

Chuck stared at his loyal servant wondering if the world had gone mad without him noticing.

"You mean… Like a… _Girlfriend?" _he asked, last word dripping with disgust.

"Yes, sir" William responded bravely.

Nate's head spun around to look at Chuck and then back at William.

"You suggest that a solution to my problems is a woman?!" Chuck asked again. William nodded. "Women are beautiful creatures, William, but from my experience, they don't have such ability".

"Chuck, wait… " Nate lifted his hand.

"You can't be serious!" he snarled.

It was official. The world was doomed.

"William is right, Chuck".

He rolled his eyes.

"OK, let's say that I don't think you're both delusional. Who? Every parent on the Upper East Side has their daughters on lockdown because of me!"

Nate's lips grew into a smile.

"What if that someone was new in town and you offered to show her around?"

Chuck's heart skipped a beat at the sole idea of having excuse to be near her. But, he couldn't. Too dangerous.

"Nathaniel, you were very protective of that particular girl and now you're just handing her over?"

But, Nate's smile was still in place.

"This time, you'd be forced to behave" he said. "Or she'd be running back to Paris."

He was silent for a couple of minutes. She seemed unafraid of him, which was a good start. She was absolutely beautiful which he tried to ignore. And she was new, which meant an excuse. He tried to pretend that pursuit of a certain brunette wasn't already in his plans.

Nate and William took his quiet as a sign of approval. When he looked back at them, they both had grins on their faces.

"Just make sure you don't fall in love" Nate teased.

Before he could answer, William jumped in, relishing the success of his idea. "Or that she doesn't fall in love with you, sir".

And then, his features fell and eyes darkened.

"I will" he said simply, downing the last sip from the glass. "No one has loved a Bass and lived to tell the tale".

* * *

Blair stared at the beautiful hand-written card in her hands, moments after it was delivered by courier. It was an invitation to attend the private gathering in Charles Bass' manor. She slowly pushed it over to Serena whose bemused look matched hers.

Somewhere deep, Blair felt her heart skip a beat.

* * *

**A/N: **Now that you know which direction the story is going to go, I beg you to have in mind that this is not 'seduce and destroy' kind of plot. Having all of Chuck's troubles in mind ( and more to be revealed ) the question is if he is going to last long enough before destroying them both? Will things go according to plan? How will Eleanor react? What about Jack and Georgina? Please, tell me your thoughts

Thanks for reading and don't be afraid to review (even if it's not good). It means a lot.

Lora :*

P.S. I'm sorry if I prolonged chapter and dialogues too much. Also, Blair's feelings will be explored more. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Just a warning. Monster AN waiting at the end of the chapter. Read it please. :*

* * *

**Title: **Sins of Our Fathers

**Chapter: **5 of ?

**Pairing: **Chuck Bass, Blair Waldorf

**Description: **What if in telling the story of how he got rich, Bart Bass did what he did best his whole life...Lied. Now that he's gone, his son is left to wonder if he'd inherited his father's gift - destroying everything he touches. He is learning to live with that possibility until his decision turns to fear when he meets someone whose downfall he's not willing to watch.

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Was it was exactly that he knew this was a terrible idea?

Was it when he recalled tugging her curls when they were children playing in the park? Her big curious eyes trained on Nate, but he'd just show up out of nowhere and pull waiting for her to start pouting or call him names. She never told on him or cried. And then, small heart-shaped golden pin as a good bye gift and peck on her cheek to remember him by.

Was it when he remembered how her lean form filled the dress on her party and knew that her presence would drive him crazy, unable to touch? Red and brown mixed, hair touching her bare shoulders and eyes now trained on him – asking questions, searching for something he himself was too afraid to find.

Chuck quickly chased those images away and looked at the photo he rarely held in the open. The one of his mother from long time ago; she was just a girl with a wide smile and kind eyes. Even frozen in frame it looked like she was peeking somewhere ahead, watching over the next hill, wondering what lies ahead. How long it took to take away that shine? How long before Melpomene replaced Thalia, before dreams turned to dust… Would it be different? Would she still be here if his father hadn't packed her happiness and took in on a journey to find his own?

Maybe it was in the morning when William brought the report on her Chuck asked for. Everything listed there – her favorite food, flowers and music, favorite restaurants in Paris and sitting spot on Monmartre; piano lessons, languages she spoke and feeding the ducks – her perfect little schedule that screamed to stay like that and not be disturbed.

Still, he ended up here.

Chuck felt like a stalker tucked in the back seat of his parked car staring outside and waiting. It was half past two. According to the report Blair had just finished her piano lesson and was about to come home any minute.

And then, he saw her. Her little purple coat was just a dot in the distance, but he just knew. They way her curls peeped out under white fur hat, it could be no other. Approaching, she walked lightly, but careful not to stain her boots with the melting snow.

Feet carried him out of the car and onto the pavement before his brain had any chance to file a real complain.

After she skillfully avoided several puddles, Blair looked up. Surprise must have been written all over her face because he smirked when their eyes met. Something happened in her stomach as she analyzed handsome figure dressed in black, grey and white whose hand hung just a little low and on the side, creating the perfect shadow for his eyes.

"Chuck Bass!" she exclaimed resonantly, chuckle hidden in her throat.

"Miss Waldorf…" he gave a slight bow.

"I thought we agreed on first names" she said with a curious smile.

It couldn't have been more than a few seconds that they stood there, just staring at one another, but it felt longer; both their minds browsing the pockets, searching for the right words. Bodies responded to confusion – looking aside, then down, chuckling, pressing hands together… That's just it. Sometimes, looks are made of pure chemistry.

"I, uh…" he began. "You haven't responded to my invitation".

Unawares, crinkle nested between Blair's eyebrows as she remembered disapproving head shaking from Serena as she held elegantly framed hard paper. She also remembered that her mother walked in the room in the worst possible moment and snatched the invitation from her hands. Then she threw a fit over it. She listed every reason why Blair mustn't go and apologized to Serena when she uttered the word '_man-whore'. _

_ "Your mother is right, B. You don't want to be around Chuck Bass" _Serena whispered once Eleanor hurried away.

Words echoed, but as Blair watched the hopeful expression on the face of gentleman in question, she had problem believing it. Just like she had problem convincing herself it wasn't a big deal because she didn't want to be around him anyway.

Her body stiffened and she pressed leather folder tighter to her chest.

"Chuck…" she said softly. "I… I was planning to send a courier with a note today. I don't think I will be able to attend".

Chuck's face fell, disappointment seeping from every pore. It affected her more than it should have. She declined hundreds of invitations in her life, yet she never had to deal with guilt over it. Blair looked away for a moment, needing the words to cut that uncomfortably tight wire that somehow formed between them before it pulled her.

"You'll enjoy your evening, nevertheless, I'm sure. I won't be that missed". Her chin went up and she smiled, but she didn't want that to be true.

"You will, Blair" Chuck answered her unasked question. "Especially since you're the guest of honor".

Tone of his voice made her lips part and her breath hitch. She spoke three languages and neither of them provided good response. Maybe, because she simply didn't know what would that be. Her otherwise eloquent lips protested to this loss of words by pressing tightly together.

"Come" Chuck said taking a step forward.

When Blair took one backwards, he stopped.

"I'm sorry."

"Perfectly fine" Blair responded still terrified by his demeanor and her almost reaction to it. She cleared her throat and smiled, awkwardly.

"Don't send anyone today" Chuck spoke again in the same voice that made her shiver. "I will pretend this never happened and hope that you will change your mind".

Blair blinked away the web of perplexity as she watched him go back to his car and slide in with one last glance in her direction. Then she hurried inside the building and for the first time since they moved to New York took stairs up.

"Dorota!" she yelled from the door.

"Yes Miss Blair" fritter-like maid answered in matter of seconds.

"Call Serena" she panted. "I need consultation! Oh and make sure all my evening gowns are unpacked. I might need one for tomorrow night".

She rushed past Dorota and just when the bewildered woman opened her mouth to speak, Blair turned around and raised her little manicured finger in threat.

"And Dorota… Not a word about this to my mother".

* * *

Lavish salon of Chuck Bass' manor was full of young people. Half of them he barely knew and the other half he didn't care for. They were all invited through William's makeshift list.

The only two people he actually did know were Serena and Nate and they seemed to be engaged in heated argument on the loveseat near the fireplace. _Irony at its best, _Chuck thought to himself. Judging by glares Serena kept sending him it was obvious that Nate had spoken out of turn. Good thing he already worked around that.

He worked around everything, really, except the fact that she still hasn't come.

Chuck was sure he looked a little desperate eyeing constantly two double doors into the salon. Every now and then he would throw an apparent casual glance at William who would shake his head every time in response. It was official. Blair wasn't coming.

Twisted Cinderellas tried to get his attention as if this gathering represented some sort of audience with the prince, a bit too dark to ride the white horse. But, Chuck simply wasn't interested. Sheer horror overcame him when he realized that disappointment he felt had very little to do with his plan and so very much with the fact he wasn't going to see her.

"Chuck, you manage to surprise me every time!" he heard a familiar voice behind his back.

"Good evening to you, too, Serena" he responded annoyed.

"Nate just told me" Serena said triumphantly hoping to catch him unprepared, provoke guilt or something third, but he stayed as calm as he pretended to be. "It didn't have to be her, you know. You could've chosen someone less oblivious to your nature."

"Is that jealousy I'm sensing?" Chuck smirked. "True, I could've chosen you, but I doubt that it would be seen as 'mending my reputation' by members of the Board".

Serena rolled her eyes in disgust.

"What makes you think I won't tell her?" she threatened a little and Chuck smiled because it simply didn't suit her. Serena was bubbly and full of life and it looked like she was capable to show only two emotions – love and heartbreak over loss of one. And anger sometimes, again when her love life was being jeopardized. She quickly realized that her glaring had no desired effect and tried a different approach. "Chuck, I don't want to see her get hurt".

Chuck straightened his back is if someone whipped him.

"I'll behave" he replied coldly and then his expression changed after her looked over her shoulder. "And as to how I know you won't tell her… You might want to turn around".

Daniel Humphrey just walked into the salon with a mix of disgust and awe on his face. Chuck had no interest in guessing how someone from Brooklyn felt about his party and rather enjoyed seeing Serena turn into something mushy in front of him.

"You have a week", she tried to threaten again. "Well, maybe two weeks. But, I'm serious, Chuck, if I this goes out of hand, I'm telling her" and then she walked away with a large smile plastered on her face.

Chuck enjoyed his next sip of scotch knowing he was in for another attack.

"You invited _him_?!" Nate's perplexed shriek got to his ears.

"I had to" he replied. "Let's just say that I knew I will need a way to buy her silence".

Anger on Nate's face subsided under Chuck's accusing eyes.

"So, this is payback?" he motioned towards the same loveseat previously occupied by him and Serena, his place now taken by black-haired guy in a cheap suit.

"Please, Nathaniel!" Chuck dragged throwing his head back slightly. "Don't worry. She'll tire of his moral preaching. Then you can go back to not getting anywhere with her".

Chuck downed content of his glass in one sip and raised a glass to Nate, a simple gesture to ask if he wanted a drink as well. By now, his friend had both hands stuffed in his pockets and looked miserable with a glimpse of hope that Chuck's word might be true.

"Look, I'm sorry. She was asking too many questions" Nate apologized and smiled a little. "Apparently, Blair told her about your little visit yesterday".

"And apparently, it had no effect."

"I believe you have spoken too soon" Nate smirked.

Chuck turned around following Nate's eyes.

"Indeed I have" he said. Because, there, at the door, stood Blair Waldorf, pretty as ever and he was careful not to have the same reaction as Serena. "Nathaniel, if you'll excuse me. I believe I'm needed for some hosting" Chuck said before putting down his glass and went to greet her, but when he got close and she saw him and smile, funny lurch in his stomach told him that hosting might not be all he was in for.

"You came"

"More than fashionably late. I apologize" Blair said softly.

"I'm sure your first dress was just as amazing."

She laughed.

It was better that way. He played his part of not remembering as he promised and that way she could blame it on the dress, too. That way she didn't have to try to explain to herself why she told Dorota to put an extra valium in her mother's tea. But, even if she did want to focus on something other than his eyes, she couldn't.

Because something happens when brown meets brown. Time stops or seconds last longer and something has to happen to bring them back. This time it was sudden silence that covered the room which was filled with chatter seconds before.

And the show began.

Blair watched as he formally announced her as his guest of honor, deciding that she'll worry about what her mother had to say about it tomorrow. Men smiled and women glared. All, but one…

There was something in Serena's eyes before she smiled back at Blair. Something she didn't like and, like so many things, decided to address some other time. After all, she was old enough to guiltlessly follow her own instincts and not act according to worries of others. The problem was both said the same. Her whole life her doom was her child-like curiousness and first line of defense grownup-like response to discovered. In her own opinion – she was safe.

"Come, I'll get you a drink" Chuck whispered too close to her ear.

Blair jumped a little upon feeling his hand on the small of her back. When surprise passed, she simply let herself to be guided through the crowd.

"Serena seems happier" she said, now holding a flute of champagne in her hand. Several times Serena's loud hearty laugh got to their ears and interrupted every conversation in the room. "Can't say the same for Nate".

"I believe that says how they feel about their company" Chuck smirked and threw a casual glance over his shoulder to a place where Nate chatted with some girl and kept looking in different direction.

"It was nice of you to invite him" Blair said then arched her eyebrow when he looked at her questioningly. "Well, Serena didn't mention he was coming and it isn't something she'd forget. Logical conclusion – you invited him."

Her little appreciation didn't sit well on him. Chuck didn't like taking credits for things he didn't do – good or bad, but all of the sudden he developed strange discomfort for taking the credits for something he did, but for the wrong reasons. Maybe it was just with her. That thought him even more and again the thought of this whole thing being terrible idea crept inside his mind.

"Although, next time, make sure his invitation has haircut code next to the dress one" she threw in so casually, he simply laughed. A small laugh, but still a strange sound to his own ears.

And then it happened again… Those few seconds when nothing exists.

This time, William was the one who brought them back. He was pale, breathed heavily and in desperate need of Chuck's attention.

"Mr. Bass, sir" he came out of nowhere.

"Not now, William" Chuck replied, eyes still on Blair.

She wouldn't admit it, but she had problems looking away, too.

"Sir, it's impo -"

"You're fired!" and he him gave '_of course you aren't, I'll give you a raise, just go' _kind of look.

William seemed to miss Chuck's demands, both spoken and unspoken, and kept on jigging behind next to them. His master didn't understand the urgency and he decided it was time to speak.

"Mr. Bass, I think you should know…" he swallowed. "Miss Sparks is here".

All three of them looked to the center of the room where a certain redhead made her vantage point, bullets shooting from her eyes; she was aiming straight for them and aiming to kill.

_Dammit_!

* * *

A/N: I don't know what is it with me and Author's Notes but I like putting few words at the end of each chapter. It feels incomplete until I thank you all for being here and taking the time to read my first attempt in writing a story and bear through all the mistakes and consequences of poor skills. So, again, thank you!

It took me a while to write this chapter because it was supposed to really set the pace between Chuck and Blair. Now, if that was the only thing I was worried about that would be great, but no. I am (overly) concerned about my other characters and their relationships.

Blair is different than we're used to seeing her. There's no arguing about that and since she grew up far away from the UES it seemed natural for her to be well, _nicer _without the whole Queen of the High School mess. Now, while we're at it, it just occurred to me that they should still be in High School and that I haven't included that part. Great! So, Blair… what do you think about her? I let some of her idiosyncrasies show. I just need the motive for them to grow and expand.

Huh! Chuck, Serena, Nate… I wanted them to be close to who they are in the show. Moved to another time, yes and in different circumstances, of course, but the question is -are they represented well enough in this story? IC or OOC? Their dialogues?

Eleanor, Georgina and Jack… So far, just in glimpses. I love Eleanor and Jack, couldn't care less about Georgina, honestly. They are kind of stuck with the villain roles in this little mess of mine. Feel free to smack me in the face if I mess that up!

Once again, this is not begging for reviews. Each and every one is welcome of course, but if you have anything to say at all, but you don't want to say it where everyone can see, send me PM. Feedback is crucial for me in this moments.

In the end, I hope you liked what you read so far… If you did, I apologize for the week-ish long pause I will take before posting the next chapter.

:***

Lora


End file.
